


Frore

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, F/F, I guess literally, Nesting, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Sometimes, when someone has gone through trauma they experience chills. They become cold without explanation, or they get colder much faster than others. It made sense in a way, Lexa supposed, as it was a way for the body to regulate itself, but sometimes she wished it didn't happen so suddenly.





	Frore

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for tumblr a while ago and forgot to post it here, whoops. Anywho, enjoy.

She felt cold.

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence exactly, it happened maybe once or twice a month, but every time it took her off guard. She’d suddenly feel chills, her body starting to shiver, and if she was in a meeting it would take all her willpower just to keep her teeth from chattering. Her fingers would stiffen and tremble, making it difficult to do anything with any form of dexterity.

It would happen even during the summer months. When it was sweltering and everyone was sweating buckets, she’d start to shiver, body temperature dropping. Her personal healer had said it could be from trauma, a way for her body to deal with the strain, both physical and mental, and that it was doubtful that it would simply go away. Thus she lived with it.

She would wait for an opportune time, such as the end of a meeting or when a lunch break was called, and she’d slip up to her rooms. She’d get a fire going, bright and hot, then she’d wrap herself in furs and huddle as close to the flames as possible, hoping the wracking shivers would cease before her duties called for her again.

Today it had started near the end of a meeting with a few ambassadors. They’d just finally agreed on a mutually beneficial trade route when her stomach had turned cold, the warmth seeping away until her body felt vacant of it. She gripped the arms of her throne to hide her shivering hands and counted the seconds until she could call the meeting to a close. She had a meeting with Clarke over dinner to discuss the exchange of healers between Skaikru and Trikru, and if this meeting finished soon she’d have a good hour to try and get warm.

She clenched her jaw as she felt her teeth begin to chatter. She took measured breaths as she waited, feeling irritated at how long the ambassadors were taking. Normally she was rather happy when they could come to an agreement without her guidance or intervention, but her muscles were beginning to flex and clench in an attempt to make heat and it was becoming rather uncomfortable.

“I believe that we have an agreement. What say you, Heda?” Her attention snapped back to the meeting, nodding even though she honestly had no idea what had happened. She’ll ask Titus later, in private.

“I believe so as well. Does anyone have any objections?” All the ambassadors shook their heads, nearly drawing a sigh of relief from her. “Good, then this meeting is adjourned. We’ll write down the terms and finalize the agreement at a later date.” Those gathered slowly trickled from the throne room, far too slowly in her opinion, but there was nothing she could do but sit and wait for them to leave.

Once they were all gone, she let herself feel a deep shiver, one so powerful she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. She curled into herself for a moment, then straightened and made her way to her rooms. The sooner she had a fire going, the sooner she’d be warm.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she reached the end of the hall. It felt like her long coat was doing nothing to help as shivers wracked her frame. She pushed her door open with her shoulder, keeping as curled into herself as she could. A few more steps and she let herself collapse onto the couch, grabbing the fur hanging along the back and wrapping it tightly around herself. She laid there and trembled for a few minutes, teeth chattering without restraint. She gave herself a few moments more to lay there, taking deep breaths, then pushed herself up, stumbling to the fire place.

The wood was already expertly stacked, prepared by her handmaidens sometime earlier in the day, something she was eternally grateful for as she fumbled for her knife and flint. The fire took rather quickly despite her trembling hands. Small bundles of dried grass had been tucked in the stacked wood, so it took one strike of the flint on steel, a shower of sparks and flames were suddenly flickering.

She sighed in relief, settling down to sit near the fire for the next hour. It wasn’t exactly a waste of time, it gave her a moment to think and rest, but sometimes she wished it didn’t happen so suddenly. If she had some sort of prior warning she’d simply slot it into her schedule and keep on going, but unfortunately things such as this rarely came with any notice. So, of course, she had to roll with the punches, taking a moment to feel better when she could, or powering through when she couldn’t. She toed off her boots, setting them off to the side out of reach of the flames, and hummed a little as her feet began to warm.

It was just as she began to get feeling back in her toes that a soft knock came at her door. She considered ignoring it, but didn’t get a chance to decide as Clarke poked her head into the room. The blonde’s eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline when she caught sight of Lexa, huddled and small, sitting right at the edge of the fireplace looking a bit too pale to be healthy. The brunette attempted to give her a small smile but her shivering made it more of a grimace.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke’s brow pinched together as she shut the door behind her, walking further into the room. Lexa considered brushing off the question, saying she was fine, but it was Clarke. Clarke was stubborn and could see through her lies like she had x-ray vision, so she sighed and tried to mumble a response around her chattering teeth.

“M’cold.” She pulled the fur around herself a bit further, tucking her knees up against her chest. Clarke padded over, removing her boots as she went, setting them beside the brunette’s before plopping down, their shoulders brushing. Lexa blinked as a hand pressed against her forehead.

“You don’t have a fever.” Clarke mumbled to herself, humming as she thought. Lexa simply enjoyed the feeling of Clarke’s warm palm on her skin, nearly whining when it was taken away. She watched as Clarke grabbed the iron poker that leaned against the wall and poked at the fire, stirring the flames and creating a new wave of warmth. “Do you get cold a lot?”

She nodded, again it would be no use to lie. Clarke cared far too deeply and worried too much about others to simply let something like this drop, especially after finding the older girl in such a position. So she simply readjusted her furs and watched as Clarke stood, mind obviously turning as she padded across the room.

Watching Clarke think was an interesting sight. A large amount of the time her mind worked so fast due to the need for immediate responses, thus it created plans like lighting. They’d flash behind her eyes and one would have to pay attention or blink and miss it. However, now, when she had time to truly think things through, Lexa could see the wheels of her mind turning, slotting ideas into place slowly and reshuffling until something solid formed.

The blonde made her way to the bed and began to pull the furs and blankets into her arms until she had a large bundle, then made her way back to Lexa and the fire. The brunette raised an eyebrow but didn’t question as Clarke dropped the bundle and began adjusting it, forming a small nest of sorts. She made a few trips back and forth, grabbing more pillows and blankets and stealing some cushions from the couches and chairs until the nest was plush and inviting.

“Take your coat off, if your body isn’t producing heat like it should then there’s no use in trying to trap it.” Lexa blinked, then moved to shrug off her coat, shivering as she did so. She had an idea of where this was going and she had no intention of objecting.

She stood and laid the coat over the back of a chair, smiling softly when she found almost every cushion missing from the sitting area, all somehow having been incorporated into the nest. When she turned, she raised a brow at the sight of Clarke laying on one half of the nest, grinning widely up at her.

“Come on, lay down.” The blonde patted the side closest to the fire. Her mind wandered to what Titus would say. Something like ‘it’s undignified’ or something, but it did look rather comfortable, so she pushed the thought of appearances aside because this was Clarke. Clarke didn’t care about how she acted in private, she just wanted Lexa to be close and comfortable, so she let herself plop down into the nest, suppressing a slight moment of panic when she sank down much farther than expected. Exactly how many layers of pillows where in this thing?

She didn’t get a chance to ask, instead Clarke pulled her close, giggling as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, and pulling the last of the blankets up and over them until they were properly cocooned. She still felt cold, her muscles twitching uncomfortably as she shivered, but the feeling of Clarke pressed into her back felt nice, her warmth seeping through their clothes.

The heat from the fire had finally spread throughout the room, but she could feel the intensity of the flames on her face from where she lay, burning away a bit of the chill that permeated her body. Clarke’s hand rested on her stomach, her palm radiating a soothing warmth. She hummed as she felt Clarke press into her back, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“I think this is going to be one of the most comfy meetings we’ve ever had.” Clarke murmured, voice slightly slurred, showing how relaxed she was.

“Oh, so we’re having our meeting like this? Don’t you think this is a little bit against protocol?” She chuckled, relaxing as her body continued to warm. She snuggled back into Clarke, not intending to move no matter what she said.

“Have we ever really followed protocol? Be honest.” Clarke chuckled behind her, pressing a kiss behind Lexa’s ear. The action made her shiver, but not from the cold. Clarke was right though, they spoke in private way more than she did with any other ambassador, and they spent their nights together more often than not. They had yet to really identify their relationship, but it was undeniable that they had grown close. Close enough that they could cuddle when technically they should probably be having an official meeting.

“Hm, are you asking me as your Heda or your partner?” She asked as she turned around, wrapping her own arms around Clarke’s waist. She hummed as she pressed her cold nose against Clarke’s collar bone, making the blonde jump.

“I think it was more of a rhetorical question.” Clarke hummed as they readjusted. Lexa didn’t reply, simply snuggling closer and pressing a kiss to Clarke’s collarbone as her eyes slide shut. Honestly their meeting could wait. There was still an hour before dinner, and she was comfortable and starting to become warm again. Much sooner than she normally would, she might add.

“Hm, well, I think we should have a nap to get our minds ready for our negotiations. It is good to be focused.” Lexa smiled as Clarke snorted, eyes still closed. Obviously she just wanted to relax and enjoy the warmth and closeness of the girl beside her, and Clarke could see that easily.

“Yes, I agree. Focused is good.” Clarke mumbled, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s forehead. “A small nap and everything will go much smoother.” The blonde’s voice grew gradually quieter, ending in a soft hum as her entire body relaxed. It was almost a miracle how Clarke could simply fall asleep without trouble, although that could be from her upbringing. She never had to worry about being attacked at night, of the dangers of sleeping outdoors, but Lexa couldn’t help but feel that it was because they slept side by side, close and ready to defend each other. Clarke felt safe, so she fell asleep easily, and it made Lexa’s chest spark with pride.

Letting out a long breath, she relaxed each of her limbs one by one. Sleeping alone it would generally take a rather long time for her to fall asleep, but next to Clarke she felt warm and comfortable, safe and secure in the blonde’s arms. She let out a sigh and let the darkness weigh her down, her former discomfort from the cold all but gone because of the girl from the stars beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
